In sale of different pieces of furniture it is common that the piece of furniture is delivered in a non assembled condition. The consumer is then to assemble the piece of furniture. In order to facilitate the assembling for the consumer it is beneficial if the mounting may be made in a simple but yet reliable way. If possible the way to assembly the piece of furniture should be more or less self-explaining. It is also positive if the piece of furniture can be assembled in only one way.